Window covering cord collection and coordination devices are structures which capture a plurality of control cords so that the plurality of captured control cords can be operably and evenly pulled down or allowed to go up simultaneously. For example, the horizontal slat may have four lift lines which need to be actuated simultaneously to enable the bottom of the window covering and collected slats to be lifted evenly. This was traditionally done by placement of a joining structure which operated much like a knot in all of the lifting cords to insure that they were pulled together.
These joining structures effectively formed a short termination as an effective loop. Any object placed between any two coordinated cords can only pass downward, especially under the influence of gravity, as far as the connector and its formed loop. This arrangement can cause tripping, hanging, strangulation and cut off circulation. Where the window covering is solidly attached, an entanglement can last for a long time. Where the window covering is not well attached, the window covering can become dislodged and cause significant damage.
Normal operation of the window covering cord collection and coordination devices involves introduction of force from one end regardless of the raising force or the lowering force. However, the forces which are transmitted in working against a loop work against the window covering cord collection and coordination device. The window covering cord collection and coordination devices must be able to break any formed loop when downward pressure is applied from above, but always handle the tensile force from a cord below the Window covering cord collection and coordination device.
The design of a window covering cord collection and coordination device which is so well constructed that it does not allow disengagement of the formed loop will continue to pose the same danger of earlier clips, knots and other dangerous loop forming devices. Conversely, a window covering cord collection and coordination devices which breaks apart too easily with any uneven force of the upper control lines or with a significant force in the underlying control line will cause the user to have to continually re-assemble the released window covering cord collection and coordination device. Continual break open and freeing of upper lines will cause a lot of undue effort and aggravation, and will lead to a user's attempt to circumvent a safety cord collection and coordination devices and thus defeat the very purpose for such a safety devices' introduction. The needed safety device must work properly and balance both needs or it is effectively useless.